The Newcomer of Azkaban
by KyleGranger
Summary: Sirius has just gotten taken to Azkaban the night of the Potters' murders. What happened while he was there? How will he hold up? Please R&R!
1. Enjoy Your Stay

The Newcomer of Azkaban  
  
By: KyleGranger342  
  
Summary: The story of Sirius' time at Azkaban.  
  
Chapter 1: Enjoy Your Stay  
  
The sound of the Muggle cars were whooshing past the magical truck he was sitting in. A tear trickled down his cheek. It wasn't me! It wasn't, he thought. He brought his hands up to his face and wiped the tear. The truck began shifting side to side causing Azkaban's newest prisoner to fall of the bench he had set him self upon. He screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
A slam came from the wall behind him. "Shut up, Black," said a deep voice, "or the Dementors will be having alittle fun right when we arrive.  
  
The man raised himself back onto the bench. So many things were rushing to his head. How could he betray them? How could tell him their location? Why did they die? WHY? He thought. The man felt like he was riding in the Knight Bus. It was just like it. Being thrown around and such.  
  
"Almost there Black," said the deep voice of the driver. Black got off the bench and crawled over to the wall where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Please, you have to believe me," Sirius said, pounding on the wall, "I didn't do it. I didn't. I wouldn't ever." A tear ran down his face once more.  
  
"Black, if you keep it up, the Dementors will be quite happy to see you right away."  
  
He moved away from the wall and fell to the floor. A headache was beginning to form. So much has happened in one night: He was convicted of murdering a large sum of people, his best friend and his wife were murdered, he was going to the wizard prison. No more could possibly happen. This has become the worst day of his life.  
  
The truck came to a halt, causing Black to slide towards the door and hit is head. The door opened. He looked up and found two men reaching to grab him. His eyes traveled back and forth from hit his head against the door. Everything appeared as a blur. He felt two sets of hands grip each arm and he began to move from the vehicle.  
  
His eyes began to become clear. He looked around to find a large dull building in front of him. Dead trees surrounded the building with icicles upon them. The building also had a large amount of windows that were covered with bars.  
  
In front of him was a line of creatures on both sides of him, like a fence, so he couldn't escape. These creatures were very hard to make out because of their dark color. By the looks of them, they were tall and floating feet above the ground. If he hadn't have hit his head so hard and not be so dumbstruck, he probably could figure out what they are. The men griping his arms tightly were dragging his towards a doorway, now coming close. They entered a room that was very long and bright. Desks stood along the sides as well as hallways, which were very dark. The men dragged him over to a one of the first few desks along his right. A man sat there looking at a piece of parchment. He looked up to see the three men and shook at the sight of the middle one.  
  
"Er . . . Black, Sirius?" the man said in his squeaky voice.  
  
"Yeah, this s' him," the man to his left said. "Here's his wand." He lengthened his arm and handed the man a dark wooden stick.  
  
"Er . . . Thank you," he said taking the wand from his hand. He reached into his desk and pulled out a long skinny box. He opened it and placed the now deadly weapon within it, closed it, and locked it. "Well, could you follow me please?" He turned on his heal and began walking down one of the many dark hallways. Sirius Black could now feel a difference in terrain when he was taken into this room. It went from a rough old carpet to a cold stone ground.  
  
The room slowly began echoing with the screaming of the men that were locked behind steel bars. The only light that was in the room was from the half moon out the windows.  
  
"We will have to climb three flights," said the squeaky voiced man leading them. They turned left towards a stairway leading up a far way. Sirius' knees were beginning to bleed as they walked up there. Once they reached their destination, they turned and began walked to the left, all the way to the end of the row. As they came close to it, the steel bars moved aside to let them in. The two men at Sirius' sides threw him in.  
  
"Someone will be back later to speak to you Mr. Black," said the squeaky voiced man. The three men turned and left. Sirius could hear one of the men say, "Enjoy your stay." Then the two men began to laugh.  
  
Sirius was lying on the dusty floor. He found the strength to push himself up as he crawled towards a corner in the cell. A window was next to him with moonlight spilling through. A small toilet was in the corner on the other side of the window. Outside the cell, was a wall making up half of his view and the giant criminal filled room on the other. On the side of the wall, his left, was a hallway lighten by a single torch.  
  
A tear ran down his face. I didn't do anything. 


	2. The Package of Prison

The Newcomer of Azkaban  
  
By: KyleGranger342  
  
Summary: The story of Sirius' time at Azkaban.  
  
Chapter 2: The Package of Prison  
  
The next morning Sirius was woke by the loud talking of people just outside of his cell. The sun from the barred window showing their faces with great detail. None of them he recognized except for the squeaky voiced man from the previous night.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Black," said a cold voiced man from the center of the crowd. "I hope you had a good night's rest."  
  
Sirius sat there looking confused a bit. He could barely remember a thing that had happened the night before. He lifted his hand to his forehead a rubbed it. He could feel a bump. I remember riding in a truck and hitting my head, he thought. Then he looked to his knees and shins. They were all scratched and bruised. The residue of blood stained on his ripped pants. Then it all came back to him at once, like a fast-forwarding video: Voldemort, James, Lily, Peter, Muggles, Prison, Dementors. Suddenly he leapt towards the steel bars protecting the crowd standing outside of it. He began screaming at them:  
  
"It wasn't me," he shouted, "Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Restrain him," said a man. The bars burst open and two large men came in grabbing him by the arms and lifting him slightly off the ground. The carried him out of the cell and down the hallway in which the torch was. They took him into a room not far from his cell. The room was a dark gray color. There was a clock on the wall that read six o clock, a bored in front of a window, and a camera.Sirius was still yelling. Screaming he didn't do it. They set him down. Sirius made an attempt to run but someone shouted, "Locomotor Mortis" and his legs were bound together. Sirius began swinging his arms, which cause him to fall to the ground. The two men who had carried him lifted him up and tied him to a board to keep him from falling down.  
  
"Silencio," the cold voiced man said and Sirius' screams were no longer heard. Sirius continued to shout while muted swinging his head side to side. "Three . . . two . . . one." A flash came from a camera just in front of Sirius' face. When he noticed, he stopped screaming and listened. "Just for file," the man said. "Now, Mr. Black, within the past night . . . you have killed around 20 people. One of which was a wizard." Sirius began screaming in silence again. "Your trial for the murder of these people will be held in two weeks in front of the Ministry of Magic. In the mean time, you will remain here. You will be given three meals a day and an hour out in the yard."  
  
A man that was long and skinny was fiddling with the camera. He removed the film and brought it over to a small desk that was hidden in the corner. A few moments later he came out of the dark corner and showed him the picture they had just took of him. His head moved side-to-side screaming. Underneath the picture was a number. "How does it look?" the long man said. Sirius began to lead forward as if he were going to attack him. "Now, now, Mr. Black, we wont put this in file until you are for sure staying." The long man looked at the cold voiced man who had previously spoke to him.  
  
"Send him back to his cell," said a small man off to the side. The two large men grabbed him once more and brought him back to his cell.  
  
He spent the next two hours sitting on the dusty floor looking at the wall, thinking. 'What should I do?' he thought, 'I'm afraid there might be no way out of this on- NO! I cant think that I gotta be positive. But I didn't do it. I didn't do anything!' He felt a head ache in the making. His brain was thinking about many things at one time. 'I'm gonna kill him. What if I never get outta her- NO! I will. I didn't do anything. I'm innoce- But no one knows that. Only . . . Peter.' His face scrunched together at the thought of that name.  
  
Once the two hours had past, all of the cell doors opened themselves. He looked up and noticed. He peered out noticing all the other prisoners standing outside of their cells and begin heading down one flight of stairs from him in an orderly fashion.  
  
'This could be my chance,' he thought. He turned to the opposite direction of the prisoners and made his way down the hallway that was on the right side of his cell. He tip-toed softly and quickly down the dark cement corridor. He didn't know where he was going but he was determined to find his way out. Sweat ran down his cheek. His hands were shaking and he was breathing heavily. He turned left and then right. He went down a flight of stairs in a doorway off to the left. He ran straight down the hallway and the bottom of the stairs. It was dark. He could barely see anything . . . except for a small light at the end of the corridor. He could barely make out the figure, but concluded it was a door. He darted at it. Excitement filled him. He was almost there. He had reached the half way point. The light was gone. He couldn't see it anymore. He stopped dead in his tracks. His skin began to feel awkward. The drops of his sweat on his cheek had froze. He could see his breath in front of him.  
  
He heard a screeching noise, like nails on a chalk bored, coming from the end of the corridor. It stopped. He stared closely into the darkness. It could be heard again, only closer. He turned and began running back. He put his hand out so he could feel the wall for hallways and doors. He found another hallway and turned into it, still running. It seemed to be getting slightly lighter. He ran into a door. He shoved it open to a very large room. It was full of people. Everyone looked up at the sound of the door being slammed shut. The people were the prisoners. He must have found his way to the cafeteria where he would have gone if he followed the others. He continued running, speeding across the room to another door. The sound was now echoing throughout the room. He ran into the doors struggling to get them open, but they wouldn't. He turned around. A dementor emerged from the darkness screeching and heading straight at him. His heart was pounding. He didn't know what to do. Ideas were racing through his head, but none of them were possible without his wand or being stopped by one of the other dementors he now noticed floating at the top of the room. He knelt down and put his back to the locked door. He gave up.  
  
The dementor grabbed him and brought him out of the room through the locked door Sirius attempted to go through. 


	3. Runs in the Family

The Newcomer of Azkaban  
  
KyleGranger342  
  
Summary: The story of Sirius' time in Azkaban.  
  
Chapter Three: Runs in the Family  
  
Sirius was now lying face down on a cold stone floor of an empty room. The dementor must have left the room through the door of to the side. Sirius slowly rose from the ground. He began stepping towards the door when it burst open. Two dementors slowly floated in. Sirius stepped back and then noticed a few men walk inside the room behind them. The dementors flew to two of the corners of the room while the men confronted Sirius.  
  
"Now, Mr. Black," said the man in front of him, "if your trial had already happened and you were to be staying here, the punishment for a escape attempt and not to as you are told, you would be getting a little kiss. However, since you do not officially below within the walls of this establishment, I can do nothing."  
  
"We are just warning you, Black," said a man off to the side, "I wouldn't do anything _bad_ here." Sirius was panting. He was listening to the men, but his eyes were focused on the dementors in the corners.  
  
"The dementors you are staring at with fear . . . will now lead you to the cafeteria." Sirius turned to the man in shock. The man snapped his fingers and both of the dementors flew over and were placed in front and in back of him. The one in back nudged him to start moving. He began to march into the cafeteria through the door the dementor brought hi through.  
  
The men and women in the room were all looking at him being brought in. He turned his head and walked up to the line for some food. Once he received his meal, he found a small empty table to sit at. His hands were shaking like the jello on his fork.  
  
"Their kisses don't hurt as much as you think," said a woman behind Sirius. He turned to find a tall, dark-haired, good-looking woman.  
  
"Bell?" Sirius said.  
  
"Yep Sirius," she said. He couldn't believe it. It was his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. "Guess it runs in the family."  
  
"Hey Sirius," said a man standing behind Bellatrix. It was Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus. And next to him was Rodolphus' brother, Rabastan, whom seemed very quiet.  
  
"Haven't heard from you guys in along time," Sirius said. "Why the hell are you here?"  
  
"We were convicted of driving two wizards insane," she said.  
  
"Did you do it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she giggled. His eyes widened.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because our master told us to," she said looking up at her husband.  
  
"Your master?" Sirius said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Lord Voldemort," she whispered. Sirius' eyes widened so wide they were nearly going to pop out of his head.  
  
"That son of a bitch is the reason why I'm here," Sirius shouted.  
  
"He man is not!" she shouted back. She snarled at him and walked away with her husband and his brother following behind with the same look.  
  
Later, back in Sirius' cell, he sat on the cold ground and thought about what had happened just a few hours earlier. The only people in the entire place he could talk to and relate to were those three. Otherwise, he had no one to talk to.  
  
'I must befriend them. It is the only way. If not it will be a long time here. I can hang with them. Just because I hang with them doesn't mean I like You-Know-Who,' he thought, 'okay that settles it . . . I'm gonna befriend them.'

Please R&R.


End file.
